From Bowser With Love
by OO7-Bond-Girl
Summary: Luigi finds himself embroiled in a bitter plot to kidnap Peach. Revenge is on the cards as his worst fears come true in a tale of revenge, romance and betrayal.


Just a few points I want to make – 1) I do not own any characters that you may well recognise. 2) I am making no profit. 3) This is a serious attempt at a fic so please give it a try. Hope ya'll like it.

Chapter 1: Harmony in the Storm.

"Luigi?...Listen to me. There is nothing out there!"

A young man stood by a window, transfixed by the shadows in his own front garden. Every now and then his eyes would flicker to where he thought he saw something stir. His breathing intensified with every trick of the mind and the gentle words of his older brother did nothing to sooth his paranoia. Quietly his older but shorter brother placed a hand on his unsettled siblings shoulder. This gentle act of comfort caused the younger man to jump, sending his green hat to fall lopsided on his head.

"C'mon Luigi. It's just a silly old rain storm," The older man mumbled, trying to hide his frustration.

"It's easy for you to say..." Luigi whispered, his older brother sighed. He knew what was about to come next.

"I was there too Luigi, in that mansion with King Boo; but you got to let it go,"

"I can't Mario, I feel like it's not finished!" Luigi choked out, the thoughts of King Boo swirling round in his head.

A low rumble of thunder caused Luigi to whimper. Mario's grip on Luigi's shoulder tightened as his younger brother started to tremble. No matter how daft he felt, standing there in the dark, he knew he had to somehow guide his brother through the darkness of his fears.

"It's over, believe me Luigi, its over," Mario whispered.

The storm was also making an impact on someone else's night; miles away from the Mario Brothers home in the Mushroom Kingdom, the same storm was erupting over the lava filled domain of King Bowser Koopa. Silently the reptilian tyrant paced back and forth in his throne room, his impatience starting to get the better of him. He had been waiting hours for his long term mischief maker to arrive with yet another cunning plan to woo the fair Princess Peach.

"Why we had to wait for a storm I'll never know..." Grumbled the King of Koopa's "Always wanting theatrics,"

Kamek; the mischief maker in question had requested that his plan could wait till a storm should pass. He claimed that it would add the final touch to his masterstroke of a plan.

Eventually Kamek did appear, looking both excited and flustered. Carrying with him a small package wrapped delicately in some old cloths. Despite feeling a little edgy Bowser said nothing about Kamek's tardiness. The King of Koopa's was all too eager to find out Kamek's plan. Without saying a word, the small koopa wizard put down his package and reached into his purple robes pulling out a golden wand. With a soft 'poof' the wand had conjured up a small black cauldron.

Kamek picked up the package and began mumbling incoherently to himself. With a wicked smirk, he held out the package to Bowser. Taking the package from his loyal subject, Bowser examined his curiously. Before he could query Kamek, the koopa wizard gave him a simple instruction.

"Open it, your royal greatness; open it," Kamek said, hardly containing his excitement.

Bowser carefully did so, taking time so that he did not damage what the cloths concealed. Even though the Koopa King had no idea what to expect, he could certainly say that he was not expecting to find a shabby looking portrait to be staring up at him.

"It's a picture of some woman..." Bowser mumbled, with a hint of disappointment creeping into his voice. Kamek merely chuckled.

"It's more then just a picture of some woman your magnificence! Look harder..."

Bowser wasn't sure what Kamek meant by this, but not wanting to appear dense in front of the Koopa wizard he blue the dust away studied the portrait and hard. The woman was smiling up at him, but it was a forced smile. There no doubt she was pretty, but a real smile might have done her more favours. She had black hair and piercing green eyes, it was hard to look away from the woman. However, no matter how hard Bowser stared at the woman, he could not understand why Kamek was showing him this. Kamek must have realised this because he took the portrait back with another chuckle.

"Watch this!" Cried Kamek dramatically, the koopa wizard took the portrait and waved his wand in the air in a soft swirling motion. The cauldron that stood before them filled up with a bubbling greenish potion. Within the blink of an eye Kamek had dropped the portrait into the potion. A hissing gurgling noise sounded out through the room, Bowser held up his right claw, to shield his eyes from the new bright light that emitted from the cauldron.

"Your Royal greatness! Look!" Kamek shouted ecstatically.

Bowser removed his claw and stared at the cauldron. A black vapour had started to rise from the potion and had now started to form a replica of the woman from the portrait. Bowser was speechless; he had never seen anything like this in his life and had no idea that Kamek was capable of such wizardry.

"And now my lord for the final piece!" Kamek cried out as he waved his wand in the direction of the vaporised figure. From out of no where the wand seemed to draw an alarming source of energy from the storm outside. The more energy the wand gathered from the thunder the more violently the wand shook. Bowser wasn't sure how, but he could tell that Kamek was doing all he could to keep the wand steady and in his hand. After what seemed like an eternity the wand stopped shaking and for a brief moment a deafened silence swamped the room, before sending a blue beam in the direction of the vaporised figure.

Before Bowser could get a grasp of what had happened he heard a blood curdling scream of a woman. Coming to his senses he looked round a now smoke filled room to find Kamek. Eventually the smoke cleared and before him stood Kamek, with the black haired woman beside him. She was staring right at Bowser and he felt as though she could see through him. Kamek cracked a triumphant smile and bowed before Bowser.

"Your Royal Magnificence, I present to you Miss Harmony Pianissima,"


End file.
